Protegiendo su corazón
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Es una pequeña historia en donde Flippy esta rodeado de sus peores pesadillas "Los soldados tigres" pero recibira la ayuda de quien menos se lo espera,salvandole de un terrible final. Y donde el amor surgira entre dos corazones que por siempre unidos estaran.(Solo contiene dos capitulos,muchas gracias)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ^w^. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias y aviso que sera una historia de pocos capítulos. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 1 Salvación.**

Era una noche esplendida y no porque el tiempo fuese penoso al estar nublado y con ráfagas de viento frió pues había comenzado el otoño. Shifty junto con su hermano gemelo Lifty,habían dado uno de sus mejores golpes porque el supuesto superheroe Splendid no había aparecido en toda la noche,menuda sorpresa se iban a llevar los trabajadores del banco al ver que no tendrían nada en la caja fuerte.

Corría en dirección al bosque únicamente para asegurarse que nadie le persiguiese. Jadeaba levemente notando el latido de su corazón,miraba hacía los lados con bastante frecuencia hasta que finalmente termino su carrera en lo mas profundo del bosque. El viento soplaba levemente haciendo que mechones de su pelo siguiesen aquel ritmo,recuperando el aliento con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y como para no estarlo después de tener una fortuna en el saco que llevaba cargado en su hombro.

Estaba acorralado por sus peores pesadillas,por lo que mas temía, "Los soldados tigres" por suerte no le habían encadenado ni atado,nada por estilo. Pero su lado sádico en un principio salio nada mas verles,aunque para su desgracia "Los soldados tigres" habían creado un calmante lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar dormido aquel lado sádico pero sin dejar despierto a su lado bueno por asó decirlo. Sin duda todo aquello era una pesadilla para él sin poder evitar soltar un grito al sentir una bala rozando su brazo,pensando que aquellos soldados le harían pagar por todo lo que les había echo a sus compañeros muertos,etc. Se llevo la mano a aquella herida terminando de rodillas maldiciéndose por dentro pero al mismo tiempo sentía una gran tristeza,sabía que nadie le podría salvar de aquella terrible situación. Empezó a recordar todo su pasado,cuando estaba en el ejercito,sus amigos Sneaky y Mouse Ka-Boom,también por las cosas que no había podido hacer como casarse,tener una familia,etc.

Aquel grito le alarmo y a la vez le asusto,dejo su saco en el suelo escondiéndolo lo más rápido posible. La curiosidad le llamo la atención y opto por averiguar de quien era ese grito,siguió la dirección por donde había oído aquel grito de dolor o eso parecía. Al llegar se asomo lo justo viendo a Flippy de rodillas sangrando por el brazo,aquello le sorprendió bastante¿Y su lado sádico?¿Porque no los había matado a esas personas?Tenia demasiadas preguntas en aquel momento y en solo pocos segundos, al ver que Flippy no hacía nada para evitar que le matasen ideo un plan para salvarlo,rezando en su interior que no le viese la gente.

Después de un tiempo tenia el plan perfecto y bien planeado,observo que uno de aquellos soldados estaba lo suficiente lejos de los demás para hacerle una especie de emboscada. Se movió en completo sigilo intentando no hacer ruido al pisar aquel suelo lleno de hojas,ramas,etc. Cuando estuvo detrás de aquel soldado que ni se había enterado de la presencia del ladrón,llamo su atención sin que le viese y al estar lo suficiente cerca de él le dio con un tronco pequeño en toda la cabeza. Vigilo que nadie mas le hubiese visto ninguno de sus compañeros pues sino estaría perdido y el plan fracasaría completamente aunque esa noche podría decir que tenia suerte si consiguió robar el banco. Se puso la ropa de aquel "Soldado tigre" le valía algo grande y se la tuvo que remangar un poco pero no quedaba mucho tiempo,si quería que el plan saliese a la perfección. Tenia miedo bueno un poco porque la posibilidad de que perdiese la vida era algo alta y no entendía muy bien porque quería salvar a Flippy o tal vez si lo sabía pero se negaba a lo que su corazón decía. Puso el cuerpo del soldado encima de una roca y cogiendo aire se armo de valor,puso un pie en aquel cuerpo y esperando a que le viesen los demás soldados los cuales no se daban cuenta pues estaban llamando a su general por el walki.

-Cogió el walki y poniendo su voz aunque algo mas grave y algo apurado dijo.-Hey ese Flippy es un impostor,él verdadero esta con un pie encima mio en la roca que tenéis enfrente...-Hizo un pequeño grito para que la cosa fuera mas creíble y pensaran que lo había matado,y tiro el cuerpo del soldado pues la actuación debía continuar.-

-Todos los soldados miraron atonicos sin creerse lo que veían sus propios ojos pensando que habían atrapado a un posible hermano de Flippy.-

-¡ATRAPARLO INUTILES!-Grito el que estaba al mando de la escuadrilla.-

Shifty se echo a la carrera siendo perseguido por los soldados que acaba de engañar milagrosamente, aunque le estaban pisando los talones pero había logrado su propósito que era que Flippy pudiese escapar y fuese en busca de ayuda si lo deseaba. Su corazón nuevamente latía con fuerza y rapidez,y su respiración se había empezado agitar demasiado intentándola calmar mientras corría. Pero para su mala suerte tropezó por culpa de la raíz de un árbol,termino en el suelo sabiendo que no tenia tiempo para poderse levantar además le dolían las piernas de tanto tiempo que llevaba corriendo.

"Los soldados tigres" le habían rodeado en pocos segundos y se sorprendieron bastante al ver que no era Flippy,algunos se sentían estúpidos por haber caído en esa estúpida trampa tan absurda. Levantaron a Shifty agarrándole de los brazos con bastante fuerza,e iba arrepentir de lo que había echo,el jefe de la escuadrilla sonreía maliciosamente.

Sentía el miedo en todo su cuerpo al ver aquel rostro pero no pensaba demostrarlo mucho,estaba perdido y eso lo sabía perfectamente. Cuando le pusieron de pie no pudo evitar tragar saliva, y noto como se le helaba la sangre por aquel miedo que le inundo cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Te vas arrepentir de haber nacido,escoria...-Dijo el jefe bastante enojado.-

Tras escuchar esas palabras sintió en su pierna como le rozo una bala haciendo que gritase de puro dolor y cayese al suelo de rodillas. Intentaba que no saliera sangre al haber le soltado aquellos soldados que le sujetaban,ponía su mano sobre la herida haciendo presión pero poco duro pues sintió como le pegaban una patada en todo el estomago. Empezó a recibir una paliza por parte de todos aquellos soldados,se intentaba proteger todo lo posible de aquellos golpes pero parecía que no iban a cesar nunca hasta que fueron avisados por walki.

-Si,mi general.-Dijo el jefe de la escuadrilla con un tono de firmeza.-

-Un soldado cogió a Shifty por el cuello de la chaqueta.-¿¡Que hacemos con este engendro!?

-Dejale ahí mismo,esta moribundo así que no durara mucho.

Aquel soldado lo tiro nuevamente al suelo,no tenia ni fuerzas para gritar del dolor que sentía tras aquella paliza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero nada se podía igualar con el dolor que sentía en su tobillo por la herida de bala que tenia pues era como si le ardiese por dentro,escociese,etc. Pero en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que había merecido la pena aunque Flippy fuese un asesino debido a su bipolaridad,a pesar de tantas veces que intento matarlo junto con su hermano gemelo. Todo empezó a ponerse borroso no veía con claridad y notaba como su cuerpo se estaba quedando frió por momentos,le cotaba hasta respirar por culpa de los puñetazos y patadas que le dieron en el estomago. No evito en pensar en su hermano Lifty en donde se lo imaginaba tremenda mente preocupado,¿Como se sentiría al saber que no volvería jamas? Eso se preguntaba junto con mas cosas haciendo que una pequeña lagrima recorriese su mejilla amorotonada.

Había estado buscando aquella persona que le había ayudado y salvado la vida,gruñía frustrado al no encontrarle y se maldecía a si mismo si llegaba tarde. Por fin había conseguido despertar de aquella maldita droga que habían inventado exclusivamente para él,como pillase a esos mal nacidos desgraciados descargaría todo su odio. Siguió andando a un paso acelerado hasta que por fin vio a uno de los soldados tumbado en el suelo sin imaginarse que seria la persona que le salvo la vida disfrazada.

Se acercaba como si fuera un depredador cazando su presa,sin apartar la mirada sacando su cuchillo de la funda hasta que piso algo haciendo que bajase la mirada. Se dio cuenta que aquel extraño sombrero le resultaba muy familiar,como aquel soldado no se movía cogió el sombrero del suelo y le quito el polvo,abriendo los ojos sorprendiéndose pues conocía a su dueño...Era Shifty¿Pero porque? Al volver a mirar al soldado dejo de lado su sigilo temiéndose lo peor,y dio la vuelta a ese cuerpo inmóvil.

-Shifty...-Dijo en voz baja al ver el rostro del soldado que en realidad era el ladrón peliverde.-

Le empezó a examinar intentando averiguar si seguía vivo o no,en su interior su lado bueno rezaba,deseaba que estuviese vivo no quería pasar por lo mismo dos veces. Le encontró el pulso después de un rato y vio que respiraba levemente haciendo que se alegrase sin poder evitar caerle alguna lagrima pero rápidamente se las limpio. Arranco un trozo de tela de su ropa para que la herida de la pierna de Shifty parase de sangrar,sonrió al oír como el ladrón se quejaba por el dolor levemente. Con mucho cuidado algo inusual en él cogió a Shifty en brazos acomodándolo un poco,viendo como le habían dejado aquellos desgraciados "Soldados tigres". El ladrón tenia una ceja y el labio partidos aunque por suerte habían dejado de sangrar,también en la mejilla tenia un gran moratón que necesitaría anti-inflamatorio,luego estaba la herida que tenia en el tobillo esa en concreto le preocupaba a Flippy. Pensó en llevarle a casa pero no sabia donde vivía Shifty de echo nunca se lo había preguntado y casi no hablaba con él solo cuando se encontraban de casualidad,finalmente decidió llevárselo a su propia casa y encargarse de él. A parte se la debía por haberle salvado y que no volviese a caer en manos de "Los soldados tigres" en donde únicamente su general lo quería para sus experimentos. Aunque ahora se preguntaba si Shifty aguantaría o moriría en sus brazos porque se le veía realmente débil por culpa de aquella paliza que no tenia que haber recibido él.

**…...**

**Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):** ¿Que pasara a continuación?¿Sobrevivirá Shifty?¿Porque Shifty salvo a Flippy aun sabiendo lo que le podría pasar? Estas preguntas junto con muchas mas serán resueltas. He de avisar que esta historia solo pensaba hacer que tuviese dos capítulos así que ya se vera lo que pasa o si añado alguno más. Muchas gracias y dejen review.

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos ^w^. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias,este es el ultimo capitulo espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta pequeña historia.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 2 Respuestas sinceras.**

Al llegar a casa dejo a Shifty encima de la mesa,no le importaba que ensuciara el mantel con la sangre. Al ir a tumbarlo lo hizo lo mas delicadamente posible y con mucho cuidado,poniéndole su cazadora de militar como almohada y su preocupación por el solo aumentaba cada vez más. Lo que mas prisa corría en ese momento era la herida que el ladrón tenia en su tobillo,posiblemente tendría que coserse la para que dejase de sangrar y cicatrizara correctamente. Se fue todo lo rápido que pudo a por hilo y aguja también aprovechando para coger el botiquín que estaba en el baño,tenia que darse prisa pues cada segundo contaba para salvar le la vida a Shifty.

Empezó a desvestirle,tirando aquellas ropas al fuego de la chimenea pues era el uniforme de uno de aquellos soldados y no quería recordar por mas tiempo aquel pasado. Le puso una sabana por encima para tapar su cuerpo desnudo y así no pasaría tanto frió. Tuvo que limpiarle la herida con cuidado sin quererle hacer mucho daño,como el ladrón estaba inconsciente no le hacia falta anestesia.

Sentía como su cuerpo le había dejado de responder,le costaba mucho respirar aparte que le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero si sabia que alguien le había cogido y que ahora estaba en un sitio completamente distinto al del bosque,para empezar era cálido y no frió,y bueno sentía como una almohada en su cabeza,solo tenia miedo porque podían ser aquellos soldados que ni conocía. Pero aquello le llevo a preguntarse porque había salvado a Flippy de aquel horrible final. Se quejo al sentir algo cerca de su tobillo o en su mismo tobillo,le dolía bastante pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder le y tampoco conseguía despertarse.

Le cosía la herida con cuidado y estaba todo lo posiblemente concentrado,al terminar le vendo el pie junto con el tobillo así no lo movería. Respiraba mas aliviado al curar dicha herida que era la que peor tenia,según por lo que había visto y para estar mas seguro empezó a examinarle cada rincón. Miraba el cuerpo del ladrón con cuidado y asegurándose de que no hubiese heridas ni fracturas internas,al llegar al estomago de Shifty le preocupo algo bastante pues se notaba que ahí había recibido la mayoría de los golpes. Durante un tiempo tendría que tomar solo líquidos o cosas ligeras,le puso una gasa anti-inflamatoria para el moflete el cual estaba algo hinchado y posiblemente le dejaría moratón,le limpio la sangre seca que tenia en el rostro. Sorprendiéndose de que hubiese reaccionado ante la toalla húmeda y que intentase despertarse,fue a buscarle ropa cómoda mientras pensaba en que podría dejarle y fuese de su talla.

Al sentir la humedad en su rostro hizo que consiguiese mover la cabeza,seguía luchando en su interior para poderse despertar. El dolor del tobillo le había disminuido peor le seguía doliendo y no conseguía mover lo para intentar buscar una posición en la cual le molestase aun menos. No sabia cuantas posibilidades de vivir tenia pero no penaba rendirse y morir,eso si que no.

Flippy por su parte consiguió encontrar un pijama mas o menos de la talla de Shifty además que era cómodo y suave. Volvió al salón y no se lo pensó dos veces,sin mas comenzó a ponerle aquel pijama al ladrón teniendo cuidado con sus heridas y moratones. Nuevamente le cogió en brazos dejando le medio tumbado en el sofá un sitio que sin duda era mucho más cómodo que aquella mesa. Estaba atento a que despertase Shifty y ver si necesitaba cualquier cosa,medicamentos,etc mientras esperaba intento llamar a un médico pero sin éxito alguno,luego a Splendid pero no tuvo suerte y harto de que no se lo cogiese,arrogo el móvil contra la pared rompiéndolo en muchos fragmentos. Opto por tranquilizarse un poco al volver escuchar un quejido proveniente del ladrón,coloco el pie vendado de Shifty encima de un cojín para que estuviese mas cómodo y no le doliese tanto. Se sentó en un pequeño hueco que había a su lado preguntándose porque le había salvado la vida si el mundo estaba mejor sin él,le surgieron mas preguntas y conociendo a Shifty sabia que no le respondería tan fácilmente a todas. Miraba aquel rostro pálido y que respiraba algo mas fuerte que antes intentando que pudiese averiguar las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Sobrevolaba la ciudad para poder volver a casa y descansar de aquel duro día pero al oír su móvil intento cogerlo teniendo la mala suerte de quedarse sin batería. Por suerte pudo ver de quien era la llamada al ver el nombre reflejado,era Flippy quien lo había llamado y preguntándose porque decidiendo al mismo tiempo ir a la casa del soldado. Aunque tendría que estar buscado el dinero robado del banco y que muy bien sabia quienes habían echo el atraco. Aquel día había sido demasiado pesado pero por un amigo se hacia todo lo posible por él o eso pensaba Splendid.

Cuando oyó sonar el timbre de su puerta se sorprendió pues no esperaba visita y esperándose el peor de los casos cogió su cuchillo. Protegería a Shifty costase lo que costase¿pero porque ese pensamiento y sentimiento?le había salvado la vida pero Splendid también lo había echo mas de una vez pero no existía ese sentimiento que sentía ahora. Al abrir la puerta aun se sorprendió más al ver a Splendid ahí,aunque estaba enojado porque no le había cogido el teléfono cuando le llamo en el bosque y hace poco. Sin darse cuenta que su brazo seguía sangrando debido a la herida que le habían echo "Los soldados tigres" y había teñido su camiseta de aquel colo rojo oscuro.

-¡FLIPPY ESTAS SANGRANDO!-Grito Splendid alarmado y preocupado.-

-Oh...-Mirándose la herida.-se me había olvidado...-volviendo a mirar al superheroe.-pero no grites,por favor.-Giro la cabeza mirando hacia el salón pensando en Shifty.- Anda entra...

-¿Donde tienes el botiquín?-Peguntando esperando que le dejase curar aquella herida.-

-Esta en el salón,encima de la mesa y entra de una vez...

Flippy entro el primero en el cuarto del salón mirando al ladrón preocupado,soltando un suspiro sabiendo lo que iba a pasar cuando Splendid viese a Shifty. Pero le seguiría protegiendo a pesar de todo,le había salvado la vida y pensaba devolverle ese favor...aunque mas que favor era aquel sentimiento.

Levitaba a pocos centímetros el suelo sin llegar a tocarlo,errando la puerta nada más entrar en la casa de su amigo sin saber que pasaba. Siguió Flippy hasta que se asomo por la puerta del salón,no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo,Shifty estaba medio tumbado en el sofá y daba pena verlo¿Qué demonios le había pasado?¿Porque estaba en esas condiciones?Se imagino que había intentado robar también a Flippy,desde hacia rato tenia el ceño fruncido y se acercó al ladrón teniendo la intención de llevarle a prisión pero su amigo se lo impido agarrándole el brazo con fuerza.

-No pienso dejar que te lo lleves por muy amigos que seamos tu y yo...-Dijo Flippy completamente serio mirándole.-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Estaba sorprendido por lo que escucho.-

-No levantes la voz...-Le rogó Flippy.-Te lo explicare así que tranquilizate...

-Splendid se sentó en el aire con los brazos cruzados mirándole aun con el ceño fruncido.-

-Suspiro pesadamente.-Me salvo la vida,Splendid...

-Al escuchar aquellas palabras se sorprendió bastante y su enfado aprecio irse.-

-Yo estaba rodeado de mis enemigos,te intente llamar pero no me lo cogiste...Y bueno él los distrajo y acabo así...-Explico Flippy mirando a Shifty.-

Splendid tenia que asimilar eso que le había contado su mejor amigo,pues no se lo terminaba de creer y le pidió cortes mente que se lo explicase con todo detalle mientras le curaba la herida. Conocía demasiado bien al ladrón y sabia que seguramente lo hizo por algo a cambio aunque había robado el banco llevándose una gran fortuna. Miraba de vez en cuando a Shifty al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Flippy y le terminaba de curar la herida,y no estaba tan sorprendido como antes pero seguía sin poder asimilarlo.

Se comenzó a mover al encontrarse cada vez mejor,abriendo un poco los ojos aunque lo veía todo borroso. No sabia donde se encontraba y eso en cierta manera le asustaba,intento moverse para sentarse pero se quejo sin poder evitarlo,le dolía a horrores su tobillo suponiendo que era por el roce de aquella bala. Solo quería volver a casa y se conformaba con eso aunque tuviese que estar sin su hermano que seguramente se abría ido a gastarse el dinero.

Al ver que Shifty se movía y que se había quejado por el dolor que posiblemente sentía,dejo e contarle la historia a Splendid. Quería calmar al ladrón por si despertaba asustado o algo por el estilo,además que así sus heridas no empeorarían,etc. Se acerco todo lo posible y no solo él estaba pendiente,también lo estaba el superheroe.

-Shifty¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Flippy preocupado algo extraño de ver en él.-

-Seguro que si,ha robado en el banco-Se le escapo a Splendid ganándose una mirada asesina de su amigo.-

-...¿Don-donde estoy?...-Dijo Shifty con un tono de voz suave y débil.-

-En mi casa...me salvaste la vida¿recuerdas?

-Mirando a Flippy viendo algo borroso y de reojo miraba a Splendid.-

-¿Porque le salvaste?-El superheroe no quería parecer descortés ni nada por el estilo simplemente no se fiaba del ladrón.-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia polilla azul-Dijo Shifty molesto no solo pro el dolor sino por meter la nariz donde no le llamaban.-

-SERAS MAL...-Se termino callando cuando Flippy se puso casi en medio de los dos.-

-No peleen¿vale?-Señalando a Shifty.-Tu necesitas reposo y estar quieto.-Señalando a Splendid.- Y tu que te quede claro que no te lo vas a llevar a la comisaria ni nada por el estilo¿Entendieron?

-Ambos asintieron con la cabeza a la vez.-

Shifty no quería decir el verdadero motivo de porque salvo a Flippy que estuviese Splendid delante no significaba nada...bueno tal vez no quería que lo escuchase,aparte que sentía algo e miedo y de inseguridad en sí mismo y eso no le agradaba mucho. Suspiro pesadamente intentando tranquilizarse para que el tobillo no le doliese tanto,pero sin éxito. Se dio cuenta que no llevaba aquella ropa del soldado sino un pijama,le sorprendió bastante aquello porque significaba que Flippy le había visto desnudo pero no se sonrojo para que no pensaran que tuviese fiebre o algo por el estilo.

Levitaba por el salón vigilando al ladrón y a su amigo Flippy para ver que hacía. No dejaba de mirar sobretodo a Shifty intentando que su respuesta fuese respondida únicamente con la mirada del otro.

-¿Tienes calmantes o algún relajante?-Pregunto Shifty mirando al soldado,en su rostro se reflejaba que le dolía bastante.-

-Si pero tendrás que comer algo antes o sino tu estomago te dolerá aun más,te haré una sopa de verduras y de carne. Aguanta un poco mas¿vale?-Dijo Flippy mientras se levantaba.-

Nada más que el soldado salio del salón,dejo de levitar posándose en el suelo. Se coloco enfrente del ladrón aun preguntándose las mismas pregunta que antes y no pensaba dejar que se fuera sin antes saber esas respuestas. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y aquel momento era algo incomodo porque reinaba el silencio.

Estaba preocupado por Shifty,sabia que aquellas heridas y moratones debían de doler le bastante y que le costaría descansar bien. Saco la verduras y algo de carne de pollo,comenzó a cortarlo todo en trozos pequeños para que el ladrón se lo pudiera comer sin dificultad alguna. Decidió hacer aquella sopa de tal manera que no tuviera un sabor muy fuerte,concentrándose todo lo posible pero se extrañaba que su lado sádico no saliese o estaban ambos despiertos al mismo tiempo y eso aun era mas extraño.

Se estaba poniendo nervioso debido a que Splendid no había parado de mirarlo desde que Flippy se fue del salón. Tenia el ceño fruncido mirando al superheroe seriamente queriendo que le dejase de mirar tanto,pero recordaba al mismo tiempo que cuando estaba inconsciente se dio cuenta de porque salvo a Flippy de aquel horrible final que le aguardaba pero su razón se negaba a admitir aquel sentimiento que sentía en su corazón.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?-Dijo Shifty totalmente cabreado al no soportarlo mas.-

-No te pongas así,que Flippy a dicho que necesitas reposo...

-Gruño con levedad debido al dolor de su tobillo y a que se estaba enfadando mas por momentos.-No me estas mirando por eso,Splendid. Y deja de mirarme...

-Lo siento pero quiero saber porque le salvaste,conociéndote lo hiciste por algo-Hablaba tranquilamente y ya no miraba tanto a Shifty.-Pero por lo que me contó Flippy...

-No lo hice por ganar dinero o alguna cosa de valor...-Interrumpió a Splendid algo mosqueado pero se intentaba tranquilizar poco a poco.-

-Entonces¿Por que,Shifty? No pienso dejarte en paz.-Se cruzo de brazos mirando al ladrón.-

Flippy seguía en la cocina terminando de hacer la sopa,cogió un bol poniéndolo en una bandeja junto con una cuchara y las pastillas que ayudarían al ladrón que el dolor se calmase. Solo quería que Shifty estuviese bien y se recuperase lo antes posible pero ya no lo hacía para devolver un simple favor,el sentimiento de querer que se recuperase,de que estuviese bien surgía del interior de su corazón y al parecer su lado sádico estaba de acuerdo.

No quería decirle a Splendid la verdad sobre porque le había salvado a Flippy pero conocía demasiado bien al superheroe y cuando decía que no le iba a dejar en paz lo decía totalmente serio. Cerro los ojos no solo para calmarse sino también para reunir el valor suficiente para decirlo,sentía como su corazón latía con rapidez y con fuerza como nunca antes lo había echo. Mientras Splendid seguía esperando una respuesta pero eso no le importaba,solo esperaba que su voz saliera de su garganta,volvió abrir los ojos mirando al superheroe no sabía como decírselo y eso que no era Flippy.

-...-Estaba algo nervioso por sus latidos del corazón.-Creo que le amo...-Dijo en voz baja con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.-

-Se sorprendió al oír eso que acaba de escuchar.-¿¡Desde cuando amas a Flippy!?

Shifty no pudo ni responder,pues nada mas que Splendid termino de hablar un ruido les saco de la conversación. Ambos miraban hacia la misma dirección viendo a Flippy que estaba en la puerta,seguramente habría escuchado lo ultimo que dijo el superheroe y en ese momento sus mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar levemente.

Splendid por su parte empezó a levitar hasta terminar delante de su amigo sin dejar que el recogiera lo que se había caído,que era todo lo que había en la bandeja. Sabia que metió la pata al decir eso y no quería molestar mas,aparte que entre ellos ahora tendrían que hablar seriamente. Su mete se preguntaba si Flippy y Shifty cambiarían al estar juntos como pareja,a lo mejor ya no habría tantos robos o asesinatos.

Oír esa pregunta hizo que no solo se le cayera la bandeja al suelo sino que también aquellas palabras resonaran dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez. Su corazón había comenzado a dar unos latidos no solo rápidos y fuertes sino también cálidos algo que misteriosamente hacia que su lado sádico se calmara por completo. Pocos segundos de ver a Splendid enfrente de él consiguió reaccionar y al ver que su amigo se le había adelantado a recoger la bandeja y todo lo que llevaba,sin dejar que lo hiciera él miro al ladrón directamente a los ojos. Ambos se sonrojaron sin saber que decir¿Que se tenia que decir en tal momento?

-Voy a dejar todo esto en la cocina y ahora traigo la sopa y la medicación a Shifty...-Dijo Splendid levantándose del suelo.-...Vosotros tenéis que hablar.-Susurro al oído del soldado.-

Aparto la mirada avergonzado,maldiciendo a Splendid por bocazas en su mente. Deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase y pudiera desaparecer de dicha situación además tenía que saber como estaba su hermano. Su corazón latía con rapidez por los nervios que empezaba a sentir y que inundaban todo su cuerpo,sin haber forma alguna de poder calmarlo. Tampoco podía salir corriendo y fingir que su hermano le estaba llamando o algo así por culpa de la herida que tenia en su tobillo,la cual seguía doliendo le al igual que su abdomen si hacia algún movimiento brusco. Su mente se volvió completamente en blanco,todas las palabras se fueron de su mente,seguramente de los nervios y de dicha situación no lo sabia ciertamente, pero también sentía algo de miedo suponía que al rechazo o algo así.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a Shifty hasta que finalmente se sentó en un lado enfrente de él. Tampoco sabía que decir y Splendid les había dejado solos para tener mas intimidad,tenia muchas preguntas y una de ellas era ¿Por que le amaba? Todos saben como era él,un asesino en serie que no conocía la piedad. Se armo de valor al ver como estaba el ladrón,puede que incluso más nervioso y por eso no hablaba y ni se atreviese a mirarle.

-¿Por eso me salvaste la vida?-Pregunto Flippy aunque mas bien se lo preguntaba así mismo como afirmándola.-

-...-Shifty no podía hablar casi de los nervios así que asintió con la cabeza.-

-Pero...¿Por que me amas?...-Dijo en un tono de curiosidad y entristecido pero no porque el ladrón le amase.- ¿A caso sabes quien soy y de como me llaman?...

-Mirándole a los ojos al ver que bajo la mirada.-No se desde cuando...tampoco se el porque te amo pero si se quien eres y que me da igual todo lo que digan de ti...peores son ellos si se atreven a juzgarte por ser quien eres...-Dijo Shifty con todo serio peo al mismo tiempo suave.-Además tu no tienes la culpa de ser bipolar...

-Flippy se empezaba a quedar asombrado por lo que estaba escuchando,nadie antes salvo Splendid le había defendido ante lo que decían los demás. Y su corazón cada vez latía con mas calidez.-

-...-Estaba rojo como un tomate sin saber que mas decir salvo alguna que otra cursilada por así decirlo.-...a-ademas cuando se ama a alguien también se ama sus defectos¿no?...-Agarrando con fuerza los cojines del sofá.-

-Antes de que pudiera hablar Shifty le corto.-

-Mira...se que es imposible...este amor...porque bueno...-Suspiro.-No lo se ciertamente...pero...

Flippy no aguanto más y le beso en los labios de una manera algo brusca pero también delicada. Sinceramente para él no le hacia falta saber nada mas, y entendía porque su corazón latía de aquella manera cuando estaba con Shifty o porque su lado sádico se quedaba tan tranquilo aunque eso no quería decir que no saliese. Coloco su mano en la mejilla del ladrón profundizando un poco el beso queriéndole demostrar a Shifty lo que él sentía también.

Se sonrojo a más no poder al sentir los labios del soldado en los suyos,su corazón parecía a verse calmado aunque en su interior deseaba aun más. Correspondiendo al beso terminando por cerrar los ojos para poderlo sentir aun mas y guardarlo por siempre en su corazón. No pensaba dejar de robar bueno tal vez ya no robaría tanto,continuo besando a Flippy sintiendo como ambas lenguas se entrelazaban aprovechando ambos para saborear cada rincón de la boca del otro.

Splendid decidió estar en la cocina un largo tiempo para darles intimidad pero como si fuera un niño pequeño se asomo por la puerta del salón justo cuando estaban terminando de besarse. Por si acaso cogió la bandeja con todo lo necesario para Shifty,quien sabe a lo mejor esa relación podría acabar con el típico final de película,se casaron fueron felices y comieron perdices. Se imaginaba aquello ya adelantando acontecimientos pero es que por primera vez veía a su amigo Flippy feliz y dudaba mucho que dejase escapar dicha felicidad,sino una gran colleja se llevaría de su parte.

Termino separándose de los labios del ladrón al no poder continuar besándolo por la falta de oxigeno,le lamió lo labios antes de alejarse un poco para ver su rostro. Acariciándole la mejilla sintiendo aquella piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos,mirándole a los ojos sonriendo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Esperando saber si Shifty había entendido lo que quería decirle en ese momento pero que debido a que no hacia mas que sacar sus propias conclusiones no le había dejado hablar.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco encontrándose con lo ojos de Flippy los cuales estaban algo amarillos pero eso no le importaba pues también amaba aquel lado sádico que solo él tenia. Su mente seguía en blanco ero su corazón no paraba de latir con rapidez como si fuera el quien quisiera hablar. Era un momento algo mágico por así decirlo pues ambos se miraban sin importarles nada más salvo la persona que tenían enfrente,en donde ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro mirándose totalmente enamorados. Termino abrazando al solado con fuerza pero con amor sin querer que se fuera de su lado ni nada por el estilo,el abrazo fue correspondido pero Flippy tenia algo de cuidado por las heridas que tenia Shifty.

Aquel día se unieron dos corazones por dicho lazo de amor que todos buscamos alguna vez en nuestras vidas,después de aquello Shifty se dejo cuidar por Flippy y por Splendid el cual iba a visitarlos y traía con él a Lifty para que ambos hermanos pudiesen estar juntos. Tanto el superheroe como el hermano menor de los ladrones parecía como si sus corazones también se hubiesen unido,aunque eso es otra historia que llegara el día en el que merecerá ser contada. Pero de una cosa si podemos estar seguros y es que tanto Flippy como Shifty si que llegarían hasta el final con ese amor verdadero,teniendo sus típicas peleas de pareja pero solucionando los juntos.

**…...**

**Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):** Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia de dos capítulos,y quien sabe a lo mejor escribo la historia de Splendid y Lifty¿vosotros que pensáis? También espero que podáis dejar review pues es la única manera de saber que os a parecido mi historia. Cuídense todos, y animaros a escribir historias dejando que vuestra imaginación os guié por ese mundo tan lleno de posibilidades.

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


End file.
